


A Tumble In The Back Seat

by KSQ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swen - Freeform, regina and emma - Freeform, regina emma, sq ouat - Freeform, swan mills - Freeform, swan queen ouat, swanqueen - Freeform, swanqueen ouat - Freeform, swen ouat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSQ/pseuds/KSQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma catches a sleeping Regina in the back seat of her Benz, she does the inevitable, proceeding to dangle her newly adopted kitten in front of the brunette's closed eyes. But what happens when a tumble in the back seat turns into a sudden moment of rushed feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tumble In The Back Seat

**x**

**x**

Emma couldn't quite allow the scene to settle into that mischievous mind of hers.

She couldn't allow it. Struggling with her inner demons and trying to muffle the excitement. Trying to place all her strength within those sturdy legs to turn around and walk away. But as much as those emerald eyes strained on the scene, bringing the picture to life even more, she developed a sense of being purposefully mischievous. And what was she specifically witnessing right before her?

It was so hilarious, and she had no idea why.

There she had come, straight out of the store and was about to head into her car when the car was spotted. And what a sight it was.

Regina Mills was asleep in the driver's seat of her fancy, shiny black Mercedes Benz.

"I should be…I should go," she stared and said to herself absentmindedly. "I should be meeting Henry at the Diner. I really should." Her fingers curled and uncurled. She flexed them some more, shoulders hunched. "I should…"

And then the most incredulous thing occurred.

A small smile began to stretch and stretch on the face of a woman who Regina was only so recently beginning to tolerate as a friend. A friend. An acquaintance of some sorts. The kind of blonde woman who was neither on the side of good or evil but would always step in to firmly yank the Queen out of the danger zone when the need presented itself. She was a rebel. She was a Charming by heart and Regina still considered their relationship to be quite bitter sweet, in a manner of speaking.

She took tentative steps closer to the parked car, noting how the sun glinted on the back door. But not before glancing around, just to be made certain that no one was observing her further scrutiny on this unbelievable scene. This positively adorable scene. Because as she drew nearer and the details were colored in, Emma's heart warmed up to the brunette's attitude in the car.

With her head slightly lolled sideways, arms folded across that chest that rose and fell, Regina appeared so peaceful. Was she snoring? Was that a snore, Emma heard? She leaned in nearer and listened. The beast was resting and should not be disturbed. In fact, the windows were rolled up and the engine was running. So what was this…all about? What was the older woman up to? Had she been on her own little stakeout?

It was when Emma realized where the nose of the car was pointing at, then she figured out the plot hidden beneath this sudden discovery.

There was no way in hell it could have been anything else. No way. Because why in the world would Regina be spying on the front of Storybrooke's Pet Store in broad daylight? And was it a coincidence that Emma had been in there for about half an hour, making preparations to adopt a black and white kitten with a red collar around her little, fluffy neck?

"Gotcha," Swan muttered, emerald eyes sparkling. "Spying on me. I'll show you."

She jogged back to her yellow bug across the street and fumbled with the door. Opening it as quickly as possible, the red cardboard box, about twelve inches long and wide was sought out. Kneeling on the driver's seat, careful hands parted the flaps on the box and dove in. When the bundle of softness was felt in the depths, she grinned, showing teeth. And scooping the kitten into her arms, part one of the plan was completed.

Without second thinking her move, she quietly opened the back door of the Benz and slid in without moving the car an inch, up or down or sideways.

It was so exciting. To be allowed a slice in time to be her old mischievous self. Feeling like a big kid and about to super prank the sophisticated, and sexy as hell reformed Evil Queen. She was bubbling with excitement. She was enjoying every moment of it and there was no stopping her now.

What Emma did next was possibly the very thing Regina often had nightmares about.

Sliding her arms forward, on either side of the front seat where the brunette was napping, she positioned the black and white kitten purposely. Right in front of those sleeping brown eyes, and a face that was resting, perfectly red painted lips too. Emma held the kitten in front of Regina, just a few inches from her nose and wiggled it until the fluffy babe mewled. And when it did, she decided to push the process along.

Her lips curled into an O and warm air was blown through, immediately tickling behind the older woman's right ear.

As soon as she felt the sudden change in her peaceful state, somehow Regina was still focused on slumbering. After all, that feisty mind was dreaming about being chased by a vicious, white and black bear. Galloping on her stallion, she was kicking the sides to urge it on faster. Her dark hair flying behind as she was decked out in that delicious Evil Queen attire; a red satin dress with black leather pants and a pair of black gloves. She was flying through the green forest, and she was putting a lot of distance between her and the monster.

Emma squeezed the kitten and it mewled, struggling between her fingers.

_The bear._

_It was coming in closer. Its heavy paws hitting the ground of the forest, breathing hard. And it was after blood. The trees sprinkled leaves in their wake, as the horse galloped on and the bear raced behind it. Animals scattered and twigs snapped beneath hooves and paws._

"Meow," the blonde mimicked the fluffy ball and her grin remained intact. She wiggled the struggling bundle even more.

Regina stirred, hugging herself tighter and then…

Those brown eyes flew open wide, as wide as saucers. Somehow in her dream, she could see the blasted bear in front of her. The ferocious beast had closed the distance and was magically in front of her horse. Her brave stallion lifted up, pawing the air before them with its front hooves and it whinnied loudly. She gasped. In her dream she gasped. And felt herself lose grip of the reins, tumbling backwards as the sky above winked at her in mockery.

Emma noticed the struggle and muffled her laughter.

The kitten who was growing restless, began to struggle and purr loudly.

And then…

And then those brown eyes focused on the present instead of the collapsing dream. The tumble had probably blanked her out as she hit her head on the ground. Because how in the world could her vision be obscured by a…creature with a black and white patterned coat, with green eyes and pointy ears? Little ears that pinned back when their eyes met. And of a fluffy nature. A very…fluffy nature.

It was the bear.

She gasped. Her chest heaved uncontrollably. And Regina began to scream, her arms batting out wildly. In all directions. Swatting at the bundle that was innocently gazing at her, licking its little pink lips.

"Fuck!"

And before the brunette could cause any damage to the ball of fur, Emma pulled the kitten into the backseat and hugged it.

"Chill," the blonde said, allowing her laughter to seep out now as Regina continued to fight in her seat. "Dude, chill! It's just me! Emma!"

Brown eyes immediately turned to stare into the backseat and when they set their attention on each other, the brunette's cheeks were flushed. It was something that Emma noticed and really found entirely cute. Regina was flustered up and so frightened. And the worst part was, the squirming beast was nestled in the blonde's arms still.

"Y-you," she stammered, her chest heaving uncontrollably still. "You…imbecile."

"Thanks?" Emma shrugged, sitting in the backseat and dressed in a red tank top with a pair of blue jeans.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Regina growled, her brown eyes flashing now.

"So here's the thing," the blonde licked her lips, "I was just coming out the pet store, saw you sleeping in here and decided to wake you up."

"What…" Regina blinked rapidly and tried to control her breathing. "What are you trying to do to me, Miss Swan?"

"Don't Miss Swan me." Emma's pout wasn't cute enough to sway the brunette's feelings.

"Get that…thing…that twat out of my car this instant. Or else I will incinerate it."

The blonde couldn't believe it and held up the kitten, wiggling it. "You would never want to hurt such a cute ball of fur. Would you?"

"Get. It. Out –"

"It's so cute, Regina. Look at it. Just look," Emma sent the older woman a lopsided smile, and manipulated a paw to wave back. "I've just adopted it."

"I don't care what you intend to do with it or where it came from. Get it out of my car," the brunette hissed, her gloved hands brushing off those slumped shoulders that weren't even dotted with fur. In fact, she hadn't been touched by the kitten at all.

"Stop making a scene and just give it a hug –"

"Emma –"

The blonde pushed the kitten closer to the brunette's nose. "Kiss it. Go on."

Suddenly a struggle ensued and what a struggle it was. Regina snatched the younger woman's wrists and immediately the kitten was released from its restraints, tumbling onto the floor. As soon as it was freed, the ball of fur darted under the driver's seat and curled up there in a ball whilst the two women continued to fight for an invisible kitten.

It was a fight that began with anger but eventually ended up as playful as playful could get. With a smile etched on her mischievous face, the blonde snatched Regina's wrists in return and tried to capture them both together. The brunette's heel clipped the lever at the bottom of her seat and before she could control what was occurring, the inevitable happened. Her seat tilted back further, allowing the blonde enough space to regain her dominance of the struggle.

"Use your magic. Go on," Emma taunted, grinning. "You big baby. Use your magic on me. Scaredy cat. Big…softie."

"That's it." Regina lifted herself from the seat and climbed into the back, not so groggy anymore from her slumber. "I'll teach you a lesson, you imbecile."

"I love it when you call me names," the blonde hissed, anticipating the fight. She was revved up enough. "Come get me you mouse."

"Who're you calling a mouse?" Regina practically growled and pounced on Emma.

The kitten was probably eating imaginary popcorn by then, because the fight was so hilarious.

The twisting of arms and the pinning down of them. The way they growled and laughed, using all their might to tickle places that they never touched before. So close. So amazingly close, neither of them noticed how the proximity was enticing. The older woman's right arm turned a bit and she immediately tumbled flat onto her playful opponent. Their heaving chests met. And flattened out together in the backseat of the Benz, their struggle suddenly ceased.

Emma could feel Regina's heart racing as the brunette felt the wild thumping in the blonde's chest. She couldn't understand what had suddenly changed. But something had changed. Something was different suddenly as if someone had flipped on the light in her brain, illuminating a full fledge, blush worthy idea.

She could feel so much.

She could taste the warm breath on her flushed face.

She could smell the sweet, intoxicating scent of the older woman's perfume.

And she wanted to do something that was possibly the wildest rodeo move in her entire life.

Regina could only allow one thought to seep into her mind. She was feeling so much more than was anticipated. Soft breasts and soft skin that smelled like vanilla. Suddenly she couldn't breathe. She couldn't understand why it was that her heart began to behave the way it did. Galloping like her stallion in that dream.

Racing away from this moment or towards it?

But no.

She couldn't, could she?

She was committed to someone already. A man. Without the mention of his name, one could already attach a certain amount of importance that they held for each other. They shared a different kind of love that had suddenly been uprooted by the involvement of a sister and a baby. Now he had been struggling hard to please her but there was still something missing. Something she was suddenly feeling.

A rush of feelings.

A rush.

 _She…could_ , Emma thought to herself.

She could take the risk and take the fall afterwards if it came but she needed to do something with this moment. To grasp it and to take full control of it. Because Killian had been gone for over six months now. They left the underworld without him since he couldn't possibly be brought back to life. You couldn't ask back for a lost life and give nothing in return. It was a fair exchange. To give and to take. And she hadn't been prepared to have anyone kill themselves in her midst to regain the love of her life.

Or so she thought he was.

Coming back here had been different.

A blank world where nothing felt right anymore. Everything felt gray and every day felt like a rainy day.

Until she realized that Regina was making an effort to be there for her. The frequent visits and the exchange of words. The way they bonded about losing someone. She had more than two strikes on her side but Regina had more than that as well. Her father, Daniel and her mother. And she understood pain and loss. She understood the feeling and with her comfort, she healed the younger woman in a way that no one else could.

And now there was no Killian but there was a Robin.

But they were like this, in this awkward position with their chests pressed together and their eyes glued to each other.

And she couldn't think of anything else but tasting the lips of the most powerful woman in any realm.

The Queen who had swept through towns and rampaged them with hatred. A woman who was set on enacting revenge. A woman who had been bruised and wronged. Who had lost so much. And now she regained so much more; a family, a place to stay and most importantly, acceptance and forgiveness. She wasn't the same anymore. She was such an amazing individual to Emma, the blonde gazed into brown eyes and saw the inner struggles that had built the woman Regina had become.

She saw so much more than she anticipated.

And because she saw so much more, she wanted to know more.

It's quite miraculous how our minds could be possibly connected to someone else. In that moment, just as Emma lifted her head barely to enact a special and bold moment, Regina lowered hers. Their lips brushed and both of them trembled from the feel, the intensity of the moment. A forbidden moment as most would label it as. A moment that had never really been imagined by one of them until now. Until a few seconds ago when they found themselves pressed together.

Regina couldn't fight it.

Emma couldn't either.

Both of them parted their lips and closed the distance. When the kiss was enacted, their eyes fluttered close and as it progressed, a deep moan was unearthed from both of their souls. It was like a broken soul sighing from the taste of pure satisfaction and passion, feeling a moment of bliss that hadn't been felt before and enjoying every second of it. They kissed each other slowly and Regina raked gloved fingers through blonde hair mixed with her dark tendrils.

All the while the little black and white kitten stared at the scene.

"What are we doing?" Regina whispered in that hoarse voice that curled Emma's toes. She rubbed their cheeks together and savored the feel of another woman, and not any other woman, but Emma. Emma Swan.

"I have no idea but it's something I suddenly wanted."

Could it be possible to love her this way? Could it?

"Emma," the brunette frowned a bit and began to shake her head, their eyes meeting, "we can't."

"Why?" emerald orbs remained cool. "I don't mind."

She was speaking about this so simply, as if it was merely a talk about breathing.

"What do you mean by… _I don't mind_?" The older woman suddenly gathered her composure enough to struggle into a sitting position. Emma allowed their fingers to entwine and somehow the brunette couldn't slip her hand away. She still allowed it. Regina allowed them to still touch.

"Well you said that the heart heals…in time," the blonde said softly, remaining in a lying position, her knees bent. "That's what you've been trying to help me with since…"

"It takes time," Regina said in her husky voice, staring at the kitten huddled up in the corner under the seat. "And besides, that is beside the point here. We're talking about…" she inclined her head and stopped.

"Two women kissing. You and me," Emma finished off coolly, "I get it. I don't know how it happened either but I think that it was something I wanted for a long time now."

Regina stared at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"I mean, you can't blame me, can you? You're so freaking sexy and sophisticated with your big words and your sarcasm. You're the kind of woman who makes men and women drool over you. And you can't blame me if I, at some point, thought of kissing you and what it would feel like." Suddenly she grinned. "And now I do."

For some odd reason, there wasn't any kind of foot traffic beyond the car nor any vehicles passing by. It seemed like a peaceful Wednesday. Too peaceful.

"Yes but is it something you want and how?" She wasn't even making sense of the thoughts racing through her mind. "There's so much happening all at once right now."

"Robin," Emma said. She blinked, staring at the older woman's blushing right cheek. "I know."

"You simply cannot expect me to…"

The silence that elapsed between the two of them was filled with so much worry and hurt and confused thoughts. It was unbearable to be in a car with a woman who you wanted to pull down and into your arms, to kiss and to hold her. To taste so much more because for once in her life, Emma was thrilled at the thought of making love to a woman. In fact, she had been dreaming of it for a couple of weeks then. She wanted to try it out.

"Yeah," the blonde sighed and rose up, avoiding the older woman's stare, "I get it. You two are soul mates, right. Can't get in between that. I mean, he doesn't make your cheeks glow anymore as he used to but from where I'm sitting right now, you're flushed."

"Emma –"

"I felt how you kissed me back," Emma said, her chest aching. "You somehow…wanted this as much as I do. And yeah I can't make any sense out of it but this…happened between us. For a reason. It did. You can't sit there and tell me that you didn't feel something."

"But I didn't," Regina said stiffly, her throat aching.

They stared at each other for a long time.

Emma suddenly saw a lost cause and shook her head. "Of course. Because why the hell would you even consider me as more than just a friend." She reached for the door and remembered the kitten. "The next time you want to spy on me, just hide your car a few blocks away and walk the rest on foot." She reached for the door once more.

"Emma, wait." Regina was fast enough to wrap her fingers around the blonde's left wrist, the one that wasn't occupied with the kitten.

Their eyes met.

"What?" Emerald eyes stared back.

"In a way of speaking…truthfully, you must admit that this happened so…suddenly," Regina explained softly. "You were dangling that…thing in front of me whilst I was dreaming of a bear chasing me. I woke up. We struggled with each other and then…why are you grinning at me?"

Emma snorted. It was unbelievable and entirely cute. "A bear was chasing you? Really?"

"Yes," brown eyes were lowered as graceful hands, still a bit shaky, tried to flatten her black skirt. "No need to grin about that."

"Are you sure it wasn't a kitten?"

"Emma, don't you dare laugh at me!" Regina said defensively, her voice rising. "I am…allowed to dream about attacking bears and to simply cringe at those…creatures." She jerked her chin at the kitten.

"You mouse."

"Don't call me a mouse. I am a…" The brunette rolled her eyes, "I am a Queen."

"You…baby."

"Call me names further and I will turn that kitten into a pin cushion," the older woman threatened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You're a soppy and hopeless puppy when you're in love, aren't you?" brown eyes widened. "To fall for me so suddenly."

"If you want to know what I'm like when I'm in love with you then let me in a bit." Emma's finger scratched behind a tiny black ear, emerald eyes lowered to consider the kitten curled up in her lap.

"How can you…speak so calmly about this situation?" Regina stared at blonde tendrils and relived the seconds when she touched just there.

"I just wanna reach into your heart and yank Robin right out of there, you know?" head tilted, the younger woman gazed back. "He's not worth your tears. I wouldn't make you cry."

"He has done wrong. Just as everyone does every once and a while." Regina grew defensive to a man she really didn't love as much anymore.

"Oh yeah, a bunch of mistakes that make no sense even to mom. I mean, how is it that he slept with Zelena and didn't know?" Their eyes met. "He had to have seen her wearing the green pendant thingee. He knew."

Brown eyes were lowered. "I've rolled that around in my mind for so long now, you have no idea."

"And their secret meetings. What's up with that? How did you allow that to even happen?"

"What secret meetings?" Regina stared back in awe.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me that you didn't see them together in Camelot. He was sneaking moments with her all the time."

"That's in the past, as it is," the brunette defended the man still. "She's gone now and that's history."

"Do you love him?" Emma shocked her with the question. "Look at me and give me an answer. I want to see what happens when you say it. And remember, I can tell when someone's lying."

She took quite some time before answering.

Regina was conflicted for obvious reasons, the first being that she wasn't in love with Robin as much as she professed to. Secondly, Emma had no idea that the feelings between them was mutual and she couldn't disclose that in a rush. Those feelings had been developing over the course of six months as well. Just as with the blonde. They had grown closer. So close and oftentimes, she saw the light in those emerald eyes return and yearned to feel the way she felt when they were together again.

"I don't love him," she said, and bit her lips, head lowered. "There, I have given you the truth."

Emma stared. "You don't love your soul mate…anymore. Isn't that like breaking a fairy tale moral or something?"

"Shut…up," Regina's cheeks colored and she lashed out playfully at the blonde's lap. "In this world, I believe that we can have many soul mates. But one True Love…"

"Daniel…" Emma said softly.

"Yes." The brunette inhaled deeply, studying her fingers. "And since I have not one more chance with my True Love, then I am left to determine which…soul mate…in a manner of speaking…I'd like to give a chance."

Emerald eyes blinked.

Brown ones met emerald ones.

They gazed at each other.

Nothing was said.

"Soo…" Emma pressed on. "Are you going to continue or should I…?"

Regina sighed, "Emma, I think you should leave," she said softly. "We should give each other time to think about this. Space is required to reflect on what has happened."

"Okay," Emma's chest burned but she didn't allow her disappointment to show. "Yeah, fine." She reached for the latch one more time and proceeded to unlock the door. "Take your time."

The brunette watched as the younger woman slipped out and her chest heaved. "I will."

When the door was pressed close, and the slice of red ran around the front of her car, and towards the yellow bug, she blinked back tears. She didn't know where such tears were coming from, where such emotion was being channeled from. But she was feeling something so intense as distance was placed between them, something painful. It was like being separated from the one thing that kept you alive.

When Emma was safely in her car, she turned on the engine. It idled a bit. And whilst it hummed, she sucked in air through her teeth and curled over the steering wheel.

Both of them sat in their cars and never made the effort to drive away until one did and the other one still remained, with her eyes wet.

**x**

**x**

Emma could have been doing anything else other than watching a Lifetime movie marathon in her parents' apartment.

She could have been at the Sheriff's station helping out David with paperwork or on patrol. Getting into the streets again and becoming involved. But even after six months she still felt as if more time was needed to settle her feelings. To settle her thoughts and what had happened. Now being a Dark One. Now in full control of the darkness inside of her and muffling the urges to use it recklessly.

The town hadn't been restored fully yet. In fact, everyone still treated her as if she was a lost girl still. As if she was broken and the one person who had showed her such sincerity and love, and attention, was the one person she had fallen in love with.

How could you fall in love so fast with someone?

One moment she was sitting across the table at the Diner as they spoke about TV shows and then they both reached for a chocolate chip cookie. On the same plate. And when their fingers had brushed, she had felt something. Even when the brunette had avoided her eyes, Emma couldn't prevent the way she felt. Because you simply cannot stop your heart from loving someone, can you? You just can't.

The way Regina texted her and managed to use emoticons. She installed WhatsApp so that they could keep in touch. The brunette had learned to use Skype and was suddenly bothering her around every corner, every single day. Emma suddenly began to feel as if someone could really make the effort to care so much about her. It was so captivating to take long drives and chat over glasses of wine in front of the hearth at the mansion on Mifflin Street. Now they had arrived at this place, this place where she felt so confused and she didn't know what to do. And if it was one thing Emma wanted was just one phone call or one text.

But none came.

She had been staring at her phone for close to two days now and two days felt like two years. Trying to drown her mind in reading and music and television. Movies. Watching any movie made her cry because she saw a tragic love story buried within the plot. She saw tragedy which meant that Regina would choose Robin over her. But it was only natural, wasn't it? For her to do that would be a crime, wouldn't it? To let go of her.

This was just crazy, Emma thought, snatching up one of her mother's round pillows and squeezing it. She tumbled sideways onto the chair and curled up into a ball.

Even Henry had noticed them growing closer.

He had been spying on them and smiling a little too much, showing acceptance so soon.

She rolled over and squeezed her eyes shut, supposing that if whatever that was didn't pan out, then they'd probably avoid each other for a long time. How awkward would that be? To watch Regina in Robin's arms and feel the way she did about the brunette? It would most likely hurt like a bitch but she'd get over it?

But suppose she didn't?

When there was a rap on the door, it startled her enough. Jumping up, she sat there and listened for another one and when it came, the blonde got to her feet and dragged herself to the door.

Believing it was Henry, she didn't peer through the hole and lifted the latch. As soon as the door was pulled open and brown eyes met hers, Emma stopped breathing.

The brunette was wearing a red silk shirt and a pair of black tailored pants. Apple shaped gold earrings twinkled from her honey colored earlobes.

Both of them stared at each other and couldn't hear anything else above the beating of their hearts.

Emma swallowed hard. She licked her lips.

"Hey." She shrugged. "Um…long time huh?"

Regina merely nodded, her chest heaving. She swallowed hard.

"So…I'm just in here watching a movie marathon and –"

"I broke up with Robin –"

Both of them spoke together and when they stopped speaking, it was Emma who suddenly began to grow so dizzy, dizzy from the actuality of the news. So sudden and nothing she had expected. Because to expect something like that was being too hopeful and her mother had sucked all the hope from the Charming family. Snow had a tank full of hope that never diminished. Now this.

"I don't know…" she blinked and fought to breathe, "shit, I don't know what to say. I'm so stumped and –"

Regina came towards her so fast, she didn't have time to prepare for the moment. Emma felt her shoulders were taken hold of and the next thing she knew, soft lips were crushed onto hers.

The effect was grand, unearthing a forced moan from within her as she moved back and the older woman kicked the door close. They were kissing so hard, hands grabbing the front of each other's shirts and when Emma's dark green one was unbuttoned, bold fingers slid in to feel the swell of milk white breasts.

She, on the other hand, eagerly mirrored the brunette's move, wanting to feel so much more as well. And the red shirt was unbuttoned as they both tumbled onto the couch. Manning the top, Regina fitted herself on top of the blonde and kissed her deeper than ever, biting Emma's bottom lip and pulling. And moving in again for a deeper, much more passionate one.

"I want you," Regina moaned, capturing Emma's hands between hers and moving those skillful fingers into her black lace bra.

"That much is obvious," the blonde breathlessly said, lying flat on the chair and enjoying the view.

"Right…now." The older woman made a snatch for the buckle of Emma's belt and began to proceed further.

"I'm glad that I don't have to…" her zip was pulled down swiftly, "…show you what to do. Looks like you know what to do." Regina smirked as her warm hand dove into the front of Emma's pants. The blonde gasped. "You don't waste time, do you? Dammit." She adjusted herself on the chair as the older woman lowered herself.

And as they kissed again, it was she who was taken control of. The feel of one finger tormenting her so deeply, twisting and thrusting until her back arched and she cried out. Emma wrapped her legs around the brunette and blindly rode through every wave of pleasure.

Oh how she had dreamed of this moment for quite some time now, and it was finally unfolding so fast. Fingers raked through her hair as she turned them around and Regina ended up at the bottom.

Then it was time to do exactly what had been done to her onto the one woman who she was so in love with. But not before doing a little digging down south.

When Regina noted the blonde shifting her position and sliding down between her legs, she stared back with wide eyes. Her legs were parted, black pants pulled down lower, bunching around those sexy black, high heeled shoes. And when Emma's mouth covered that aching part between her flushed legs, she gasped. Brown eyes were squeezed shut as the brunette arched her back and felt Emma's tongue working on her wet sex. Over and over again. Working up a rhythm that blinded her and brought on strong waves of pleasure.

It was a line of orgasms that she hadn't felt so intensely in all her life. Knowing that this was something so different and daring, something she hadn't done before. And now the feeling was like no other. Completely satisfying and enough to make her cry out hoarsely, whilst Emma held onto those honey colored thighs and sucked and tasted all she wanted.

"I suppose that it's only fitting to assume that we managed to fuck up our family tree once more?" Regina said hoarsely afterwards, standing up and zipping her pants up.

Emma admired dark tendrils falling into the older woman's face and smiled. "Further damage done. I don't see what's wrong with it. Besides," she twirled her hair up and clipped it, "it's not like we give a shit about it anyway."

"Once Henry approves then that is all that matters to me," the brunette said softly, flipping back her hair and scrubbing those honey colored cheeks with sweaty palms.

"Oh he'll approve, don't worry. I can sense it already." She remembered how the kid's face had lit up when he noticed that his two moms were hanging out.

Regina was staring at her.

"What?" Emma stared back.

"You told him, didn't you?"

"I…didn't –"

"You sneaky twat."

"Look, you're going to call me a twat and we just made out? I made you cry out my name, didn't I? I have a name." Emerald eyes blinked.

"You told him." Regina stood there, and folded her arms, cheeks still flushed.

"I didn't tell him anything. He's a smart kid. He probably picked it up before either of us did." She reached for the remote and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Right because he's grown so accustomed to the thought. It would be so delightful to have both his moms fall in love and roll around in bed."

"We just made out on a couch. Not a bed," Emma pointed out, her face upturned, legs parted. "Unless you want to take this upstairs and move to level two. You know, I can lock the door and we could –"

"One week." Regina clipped the top of her shirt together gracefully. She cleared her throat, avoiding emerald eyes.

Emma stared. "One week for what?"

"Until the next time." Fluffing her dark hair up, she headed to the door, heels clicking.

"What the hell?" the blonde sprang up and was shocked. "What do you mean by one week? I've just discovered new territory and you're going to shut me out from exploring some more?"

"Yes," Regina reached for the door. She was smiling.

"Well…" Emma stumbled to catch up with her and held onto the door, "can I see you tomorrow then? Even if we don't…" she shrugged, "we can hang out and talk. If that's what you want…"

She waited until she was outside the apartment to reply. Even then, her heart was beating so fast, completely sidestepping her declaration that they must keep distance and take things slow. Because more was wanted, so much more.

"Yes, we can spend time together as we have always done for the past six months," Regina simply said, trying to conceal her true collapse inside.

"Great!" Emma nervously laughed, her fair cheeks flushed. "That's…super! Totally okay with me."

"On one condition though," Regina said, and her gaze rested on the blonde's parted shirt and the swell of those milk white breasts.

"Anything you want."

The brunette inhaled deeply. "I would like you to resume your duties as…Sherriff."

Emma stared. "But dad's already…"

"I'm the Mayor and I'm giving you the title. David can follow up with another role much more…suitable," Regina waved it off. "Whatever suits him."

Suddenly a smile spread across the blonde's face. "Oh I get it."

The brunette stared back. "You…get…what?"

Emma leaned onto the door and licked her lips. "It's a fetish of yours, isn't it? Doing the Sheriff? You love a lover in uniform, don't you?"

"I might be having second thoughts about making dinner for you tomorrow."

"No, wait!" The blonde reached forward and touched the older woman's arm lightly. "Forget I said that. Let's just…do this."

"Okay," Regina inhaled deeply and smirked.

That day when she walked away, Emma thought to herself, who would have ever thought that a kitten could wake up what had been happening inside of them for so long.

**xx**


End file.
